


Well-fitting couple

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: Luffy thought that their alliance was a good idea. After all they were friends, right? They needed to help each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dobrana para](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162456) by [NiebieskaMyszka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka). 



1

The rest of the crew acted odd, when Nami has told them about the alliance.

Luffy didn't get it at all.

Torao was a good guy, otherwise he wouldn't be his friend, right?

They paid attention to unnecessary details, focusing on their own worries again. When would they learn to trust their nakamas? Besides... wasn't this way more interesting?

“...Eventually, I've got you after three years of training, right?”

His friends were funny. They were happy, if someone stated the obvious.

Only Torao looked dissatisfied, but he promised that he would help saving children, so everything was all right.

2

Torao was a funny guy.

He really likes to plane. But planes were sooooo boring. Instead you can just pop in and kick some asses.

The crew agreed with Torao, so Luffy let it go. He would show them that his way was the best. After all he would become the King of Pirates one day.

For now he let Torao have his planes and command his nakama.

3

Torao was really smart. Almost as smart as Robin. And he didn't like bread. How someone couldn't like Sanji's sandwiches? They were the best on the whole world. His lost – there would be more for Luffy this way.

And Torao made funny faces.

Especially, when something has gone not according his predicaments. Like when Luffy agreed to help samurai rescuing his nakama from Dressrosa. This way was funnier, right?

It looked like Torao thought something different, but he agreed with Luffy again.

Smart, right?

4

Torao was so stubborn!

Why he kept going on about being more careful? They determined their plane: arrive on Dressrosa, destroy the SMILE factory, then make sail to Zou to meet Torao's crew. Simple.

More so, Mingo couldn't be such a bad guy, if he had offered Luffy the whole stores of meat.

He was gas guy's boss, but maybe he didn't know about the kids. They would give gas guy back and it would be done. The most important thing was that kids were sailing to their homes – healthy thanks to Torao's power and Chopper medical care – and Brownbeard has his crew back.

And Luffy warned Mingo, that he would kick his ass, if he continued harming people. That would be enough. Eventually Luffy would become the King of Pirates, so nobody dare to be on his bad side.

Torao has different opinion again.

What a guy. Luffy got hungry from his long and boring explanations.

“Sanji, dinner's ready?”

“You eat half an hour ago!”

“But I'm already hungry!” complained Luffy.

“Mugiwara-ya.”

Torao has a strange way to talk to people. But it was okay – Luffy has his own names for them too, shishishishi.

The rest of the crew gave him odd looks. What was with them now? Robin smiled to him and Nami looked like she knew something, but didn't plane to share. Even Zoro smirked.

Stupid nakama.

Why Sanji was doing his dinner so slow? Luffy got more hungry from this whole thinking.

Torao thought the silence in the room was a clue to continue.

Stupid Torao... No, Torao was smart – like Robin – so he couldn't be stupid, right?

“Like I said, the group who will pass Cesear to Doflamingo...”

5

Luffy licked his lips.

“They're sweet” laughed Luffy. “Torao's lips are sweet.”

The rest of the crew looked stunned, but it was Torao's face that made his laugh harder.

“Hold on, Luffy!” started Nami. “What was that? What have you done just now?”

He made a face.

What was that about? It was hilarious and Torao didn't mind. He even made this scared face Luffy found so funny.

“You can't do that!”

“Why not?” pouted Luffy.

“Wait a minute, Luffy. Maybe you didn't know, what it means?”

As always Usopp tried to make sense of a situation.

“You know, you can't kiss someone suddenly without any warning, right?”

“Kiss?”

The crew signed. Torao hid under his too big hat.

Luffy pouted again.

Stupid hat.

He did not get it. Why Torao liked to hide himself so much, especially from him. Luffy liked to look at him – his eyes, his mouth, his nose. His everything.

Maybe it was some kind of disease?

Yeah, that was it! He needed to talk to Chopper! They would find the solution together – Torao was the second best doctor in the world. Luffy needed to tell them where to start.

“Oh, Luffy.”

Nami was smiling. It was always bad sign.

The rest of the crew nodded. Luffy did not follow again. Their smiles were different and unnerving. Whatever. He has better things to do.

“Sanji, I'm hungry!”

“You eat just now!”

“It was long time ago!” complained Luffy. So did his stomach.

“Ten minutes ago!”

“I've just said: long time ago.”

Sanji signed and stand up to go and prepared something, before they would find him on his own in the kitchen. Luffy smiled.

The rest of the crew returned to their tasks. Only Torao looked at him, smirking. So he did not mind at all, shishishi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After latest chapter I couldn't resist the urgent to post something. This is a translation of my old fic, but I really liked it and thought that I'll share it with English speaking readers. I hope you enjoy and don't mind too much all the mistakes I've made.
> 
> To the next chapter (in few days)!


	2. Chapter 2

6

What a stubborn people!

Luffy did not need subordinates.

Pirates should fulfill their dreams thanks to their freedom. How could they do that without it?

Luffy was not stupid. He knew they wanted to fight alongside with the Pirate King. But it would be better if they joined him as his nakama. It would be more fun!

Why could they get it?

They should follow Torao's example and propose an alliance.

Besides Zoro liked sake more than Luffy. Meat was a proper offer.

7

Party soothed all worries they had until now.

Luffy sitll doubted about this being-a-boss matter, but he let it go. There was too many food to waste if he dwelt on it any longer. Or let someone else might eat his meat, because Luffy had been busy thinking about unnecessery things. There wasn't any more important matters in the world that good stodge.

Expect his nakama, shishishi.

Torao probablly celebrited with everyone. He had a good reason – they had kicked Mingo's ass and helped Rebecca, so inhabitants of Dressrosa got their freedom back.

“Oi, Torao, let's eat something together!” shouted Luffy.

Several cups rose in response, but non of them belonged to Torao. What's now? Where was he if not with them? Did he hide again?

“Torao!”

“He's on stern, sencho” informed Robin.

“Thanks!”

Luffy let him go for one second and he run again. They both knew he liked Luffy, so what's the big deal?

“Luf... Mugiwara-ya. What're you doing here? You should celebrate with others.”

Luffy pouted. They had discussed it already.

Sighning, Luffy crouched in front of Torao.

“Ne, Torao, do you like me?”

This stupid hat again.

Luffy smiled and ripped it off of his head. It was high time to make it go away. The hat only disturbed their conversations.

Torao flushed even more – Luffy could be looking at him for hours without a break, if only Torao would show his face more often.

“So? Do you like me?”

Repeating himself was a waste of time, but sometimes it was necessary for people to believe him. And Luffy was the stupid one!

“Mugiwara-ya...”

Torao's voice was quiet and shy.

Oh, that was the case.

Luffy smiled at the sight when Torao looked away and tensed. Even his breath was quicker than few seconds ago.

“Luffy” he stated and Torao flinched. “My name is Luffy, not Mugiwara-ya.”

Torao blinked.

Luffy knew he talked to him like that to build the distance.

Stupid Torao. How could he not know that Luffy wanted the same as he desired for two years?

After a moment Torao focused on him and didn't try to hid his feelings anymore. Wide smile on Luffy's mouth was a form of price for open affection toward him.

Good. It was all about it. Torao was nakama and for him Luffy kicked Mingo's ass. He shouldn't be shy or sad because of it.

“Mugi.. Luffy-ya...” begged Torao, but Luffy knew what was meant be said then must be said, there wasn't any way around. If Torao needed more time, then fine, but there should be his own words.

The moment of silence get longer, but Luffy didn't move away or stepped back.

He crouched in front of Torao – between their noses were only few centimeters distance; with Usopp it would be even closer, shishishi.

At the end on Torao's lips bloomed lazy smile, proof he made a decision. Luffy waited for it.

“Yes.”

“It's good, shishishi.”

Luffy leaned into Torao's space and kissed him. He knew that Torao was trapped between him and the wall, but it did not make any difference. He could escape, yet he did not try.

Luffy wanted this sadness to dissapear from Torao's eyes. Their were less funny and warm this way.

Luffy hated when his friends were suffering, especially if he could prevent it. The kiss looked like a good idea. The only thing Torao would never ask that would make him happy.

“Lu...”

Luffy took advantage and slipped his tongue into Torao's mouth, leaning on him, sucking back his protest with his breath. Luffy's last chance to help.

He knew he won the moment when Torao's eyes shined with surprise and then with joy. Luffy closed his eyes, enjoying their first kiss.

Then Torao kissed him back and Luffy's heart filled with warm and excitement.

One last thing before they departed.

Giving him a reason to live.

“When I kick Kai-guy ass” Luffy announced “I'll come back and we'll take over, what we started here, shishishi.”

Now Torao's cheeks were in such a deep shade of red that Luffy busted into laugh.

_You're mine, don't try to forget it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. 
> 
> If you want to ask me about something or just say 'Hi!', this is my [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com). You can do that in comment, too. 
> 
> To the next time!


End file.
